


the sound of one assassin changing career path

by S_Destry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Destry/pseuds/S_Destry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>配对：JA/JP<br/>级别：Gen<br/>原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/307707<br/>作者：kellifer_fic<br/>翻译：S_Destry<br/>暂时是没有授权的_(:з」∠)_</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sound of one assassin changing career path

**Author's Note:**

> 为了赶生贺翻得很急_(:з)∠)_刚翻好所以没有beta请见谅。  
> 鹿鹿啊鹿鹿生日快乐！！！！！！！我爱你一辈砸！！！！这文是NANA和阿虫推荐的，没什么好警告的只是提醒大家请戴好墨镜我已被闪瞎_(:з)∠)_

第一部分  
Summry：  
Jared是一个前所未见的糟糕杀手，对Jensen来说这是一件幸运的事儿。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“嗷。”  
Jensen被一个什么又重又大的东西掉落在他的卧室窗口的声音惊醒了。他坐起来揉了揉眼睛，有那么一瞬间他以为只是他的错觉。但接着他看见了离他床最远处的阴暗角落里有动静，壁炉里的火只剩下灰暗的亮光。  
“你出来，”Jensen要求，试图使自己听起来能有些威严但他的声音因为惊醒而沙哑，在他自己听起来顶多也只是有些颤抖。他想到也许是他年轻的弟弟妹妹溜进他的房间试图捉弄他，但他必须放弃这个想法，因为当这个影子由静止再次开始移动伸展开始，它的身高甚至超过了他最年长的哥哥，Andrew。  
“你不认为你可以...额，回去睡觉然后忘掉我在这里吗？”阴影询问，它现在仍然在黑暗中只有一个抓狂的轮廓。Jensen想要在他床上成堆的衣服里伸展一下自己的腿，因为他现在已经有了“非常不好的预感”但是早前他喝了太多的酒，他从学校回来的第一个晚上，他很确定他没穿裤子昏睡过去了。  
“你是谁？”Jensen厉声问，希望这能作为一个武器，因为一个陌生人出现在他的卧室在他看来意味着比早上醒来时发现黄油擦在他头发里更糟糕的事会发生。  
比如再也醒不过来。  
“如果我告诉你，我必须得杀了你，”影子无奈地微笑，Jensen看着他，试图抓住一切能够告诉警卫的机会。  
“你是…那是一个玩笑吗？”Jensen终于问。不管是不是光着屁股，他开始考虑也许他应该起床。  
“是的？”影子说，但是听起来不是很确定。他又发出了有些无奈听起来又有些紧张的笑声，接着叹了口气，往下重重地坐在Jensen书桌旁的椅子上。“这简直是场灾难。”  
“听着，我不知道你来这里干什么，但——”  
“我应该杀了你的，”陌生人说，Jensen吞咽了一下。  
“好吧，那真是…好吧，”Jensen终于清了清嗓子发出了声音。  
事实上，他知道这事最终一定会发生。他不是一个坏家伙但非常不幸，他家族里大多数人都是。如果说流传在Soloi城酒馆里的那些谣言和故事有一点点可信之处的话，那就糟糕透顶了。Jensen就像是…家族里的黑心家伙当中的一只雪白的小羊羔，没有任何一个时候他有过什么念头是，恩，邪恶的。  
Ackles家族都是暴君，所有人， 除了他。  
问题是，他是二儿子，如果他的哥哥Andrew出事身亡，他就应该继承一切。虽然他对Andrew不构成威胁，但他有8个弟弟妹妹，他们都乐意看他让出条道来。他可以试着告诉他们他对钱和家产啥的一点儿没兴趣，但他知道他们会认为这是什么把戏。他想也许离开家去学校会让他们明白他和他们不一样但…  
显而易见这并没有奏效。  
“是谁？”Jensen郁闷地问，试图在脑子里一一筛选可能干这事儿的人。他排除了Penny，和别的12个通常来说只是有点坏但并不是非常邪恶的人，但其他人…  
“你真的想知道吗？”陌生人问，Jensen也不是很确定。能有那么轻易就知道了？还是只会让他特别注意到一个家族里其中一个成员而被另一个人注意到他被分散了注意力。  
这不是说他其实可以先杀了他们，他只是压根没有这样的想法。  
“我才并不，”Jensen说。他寻视了一下但他的裤子没那么容易能够到，在这剑拔弩张的时候他开始放任自己回顾自己的一生，而那个陌生人站起来移动到了窗户边上。“等等，你去哪儿？”Jensen问。  
“好吧，我现在不能杀了你，”陌生人迟疑了，“你很有礼貌而且看起来…很难过。”  
“噢，好吧，额，谢谢了？”Jensen慢慢地回答，想着也许他放松的那一瞬间这个陌生人就会动手杀了他之类的。  
“没关系，反正我不太确定我能胜任这个，”陌生人回答，声音小到Jensen觉得自己根本不应该听见后面部分，接着他就走了，最后一点闪烁着的火光和他坐过椅子是他刚刚在这房间里的唯一证据。

***

“这是非常不符合规定的。”Jensen怒视着自己面前的杀手组织会长，他翻找着文件，看起来有些慌乱。“我是说，我们接到过抱怨但是从来不是来自…暗杀目标。”  
“我整个夏天都会待在家里，我不希望每晚都等来另一个你的暴徒从我的窗户边上滚过去，”Jensen生气地说，用力的将一只手从会长鼻子面前滑过拍在了桌上，男人被吓了一跳。他看起来很体面又有礼貌同时又疯狂的翻找着桌上的杀手清单，接着他找到一个瞥了一眼。  
“啊在这里。噢，我知道了，我是说，这是Jared的第一个任务所以——”  
“Jared？”Jensen问，终于他能把一个名字放在昨天那个空洞的声音里。现在如果他可以将一张脸安置在上面。  
“不重要，这不重要，”组织的会长飞快地说，急促又有些不安。“听着，通常我们会向客户提供保证杀死目标。如果我们第一次尝试失败了我们会免费再试一次但是既然你已经到了这里而且挺不自在的…”他看了Jensen一眼似乎仍然不敢相信Jensen竟然轻快地走到杀手组织来向他们抱怨。“我们可能会跳过正常程序并且拒绝下一个任务。”  
“你是说，没人会来试图杀我了？”  
“不会来自组织，不，”男人肯定，在Jensen放松前他又飞快的说，“那并不排除客户会找来另一个城市的杀手，我是说，我觉得我有义务至少给客户一些建议作为基本的职业道德。”  
“当然，”Jensen说。  
“但那也许会花上几天时间，也许甚至得花上一周的时间。我保证你没有任何好担心的。”  
“不，好吧，”Jensen同意正要转身时，会长清了清他的嗓子。  
“当然，客户也可能决定自己动手杀了你，”组织头子长叹了一口气听起来似乎非常可怜的样子，“我是说，那有时会发生。”  
“感谢你的帮助，”Jensen说，舌头有些打结。

***  
当再次有人经过他的窗户外时，Jensen就举起了弩箭，但他开始觉得有些可笑荒谬了。Jensen从床上坐起来，腿挂在床边晃荡，将弩箭对准入侵者，看着他非常困惑地盯着壁炉里的火接着看向了Jensen的床。  
在更明亮的灯光下，这一次Jensen看见了有可能成为的攻击者。他个子绝对是很高的，Jensen可以辨别出跟昨晚差不多的沮丧情绪，还可以看出他有着蓬乱的褐色头发。Jensen仍然不能完全看清这个男人的脸因为现在他盯着他的鞋子，似乎觉得它们很是迷人。“你醒着，”Jensen认为叫Jared的男人说。  
“经过昨晚的暗杀未遂后？是的，你可以说我失眠了，”Jensen说着翻了个白眼。  
“我很抱歉，真的，”Jared说，他听起来真的非常愧疚，Jensen几乎就要放下弩箭了。  
几乎。  
“我还以为我很幸运，你知道？”Jared继续，仍然盯着他的脚，Jensen看着他两只脚焦躁不安的移动着，从Jensen穿过他头发看见的这个家伙咬着嘴唇的方式来看，Jensen突然意识到Jared很年轻，也许太年轻以至于不能悄悄潜入别人的卧室趁人睡觉时进行暗杀。“我是说，一个Ackles是我的第一个暗杀任务，简单轻松，对吧？”  
“多谢，”Jensen嘀咕着，现在他已经放低了弩箭，虽然他并没有把它放到一边。他的确相信Jared不是来杀他的但着并不意味着Jared不是那些有人可能的来吸引他的注意力的。  
“这不是我…我只是觉得也许不是很糟糕，如果这个人是，你知道，大坏蛋，”Jared纠正了自己接着终于，终于抬起头。Jensen可以看见他有个漂亮脸蛋，在以后应该更加成熟帅气，因为此时此刻看来他的耳朵有点傻乎乎的大，他的牙齿也是。Jensen想扇自己一巴掌因为他觉得Jared的眼睛是漂亮得不能用火光之类的来定义的什么东西，眼角微微翘起了一些异国风情的弧度。  
Jared前一天晚上才试图杀了他。  
觉得Jared很可爱一定是非常糟糕的主意。  
“等等，你认为我是个坏蛋？”Jensen问，Jared刚刚说的话让他大脑迟钝了一下。  
“不是针对你但我听过一些故事。在我成长过程中Ackes一般是人们用来威胁小孩儿刷牙或者上床睡觉的名字，这总说明了什么。那些人基本上都是像我一样加入了杀手组织的。”  
“是啊，好吧，”Jensen承认，因为这是真的，他的家族具有多彩的传闻而最主要的基本都是红色的。Jensen的祖先征服和掠夺得来了权利和地位，尽管大部分财富和名声都是继承而非挣来的，他也知道他的血统有些问题，所以当他们其中一个雇人来杀他也并不令人惊讶。  
“但是我打听过，”Jared说，当Jensen眨眼睛时他向前一步，双手伸出来，“盗贼公会和附近的酒馆，我提到Ackles这个名字时他们会踱着他们的靴子，但当我说Jensen时他们都在猜测，有的人压根儿没听说过你，但有的人的确是讲了一些相当疯狂的故事。”  
“比如什么？”Jensen问，他有些好奇。尽管他不知道他的什么故事可以谣传。  
“像是你在节日期间把厨房里的剩菜拿来给乞丐，而且你会去探望一些小老太太，在她们身体不好时给她们带一些热汤。”  
“我这么做过一次，就得永远听人说这个了，是吧？”Jensen抱怨。这是事实，厨房里有个厨娘已经为家族服务了很多年甚至超过了Jensen的年龄，她得了一个慢性疾病，不允许再继续工作了。Jensen听说了她的困境就带了些毯子和食物到她的家里。他之所以没有回家因为对大多数家庭来说，慈善都被看做是非常好的行为。  
而对于他来说这是一个弱者的标志，他不希望再给他的兄弟姐妹另一个借口。  
“好吧，让我捋一捋。你来向你要暗杀的人道歉因为他们也许不是活该？”Jensen困惑地问。  
“是的，”Jared小声回答。  
“我很确定刺客公会没有那么挑剔。懒得告诉你但是也许你被雇佣去除掉的人也许都不是活该的。”  
“我知道，”Jared听起来有些闷闷不乐，“我以为也许我会习惯这么想，这在一开始听起来还是挺吸引人的。再说，这样的生活更体面，盗贼公会把我解雇了。”  
“这就是你过来道歉的唯一原因？”Jensen最终把弩箭放在了一边。  
“我想确定没有别的人接到任务。我找不到暗杀合同就不能毁掉那个，我有点儿担心。”  
“显然为了补偿对我造成的不便，公会将把这个委托给另外一个城市，”Jensen说。  
“噢，好吧，那你这几天应该是安全的，”Jared说。  
“这是那个会长说的，”Jensen点头做了一个表情。“这不会阻止那些雇你的十分有爱的家族成员自己动手，”Jensen补充，Jared因为这个消息突然点亮的脸让他有些困惑。  
“所以你还在危险之中？”  
“我只能这么猜测，是的，”Jensen回答，更加的疑惑了因为Jared几乎要跳起来了。  
“只是，我在想既然刺客这类事儿不适合我，也许我应该转行到保护类行业。”  
“你想当我的保镖？”  
“我至少能做这个，”Jared用力地点头。  
“好吧，”Jensen犹豫了一下，想了想他的慷慨的零用钱足够他雇一个保镖，而他每晚拿着一个弩箭也几乎不能睡觉因为他有可能伤到自己某个柔软敏感的地方而不是攻击入侵者。  
再说，Jared看起来非常好看，这跟他的父亲和Andrew身边那些暴徒看起来不一样。  
“那好吧，”Jensen同意，在Jared兴奋起来前他说，“但是我们约法三章，我受伤，你就没薪水。”  
“成交！”Jared说。

 

the sound of one bodyguard getting a promotion   
第二部分

Summary:  
然而Jared也不是一个好保镖。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jared成为Jensen的保镖后五分钟他就受伤了。  
很重的伤。  
“你怎么想的？”Jensen怒气冲冲地冲到Jared身边，Jared面对着他，这是唯一一个让Jensen没有完全慌乱的原因，因为他能看见Jared的眼睛睁着，闪闪发亮。他额头上的伤口在缓慢的出血，他的胳膊以一种不自然的角度弯曲着。  
“我不知道，”Jared呻吟，扶住了自己胳膊。“也许因为那是你的小妹妹所以我以为她不是认真想要撂倒你。”  
“她是个Ackles，”Jensen说，挥手让警卫队的人来帮忙，那个人先看了看Pandora，他会根据她的指示，她踢了踢自己的马飞奔走了。Jensen并不怪这个人。  
他可不是众所周知的只要不合心意就会干掉别人的人。  
“我们总是很认真。”

***  
“噢，是你。真高兴再见到你，”刺客公会的会长的语气听起来一点也不高兴。  
Jensen挥了一下手接着他意识到自己看起来一定很尴尬。他有钱和权利，或者说至少有钱和姓氏带来的名气但他从未正确的运用这些。他可能一生下来就是一个很好的农夫。也许他的兄弟姐妹不会试图干掉他，他的家庭生活也不会…对他的健康有害。  
“我想雇人，”Jensen说，会长的态度发生了变化。他微笑起来快速的绕过了办公桌，跟Jensen握手。当Jensen用力的握手时他很惊讶青筋没有凸起。  
“很好，很好，非常好，”会长不停地说。他放开Jensen的手将Jensen按到椅子上才回到自己的座位里。他立刻开始浏览文件，“终于决定除掉你的哥哥了，恩？”他眨了眨眼说。  
“什么？不是！”Jensen否认，被这个主意吓坏了。Andrew大多时候的确是个自我中心的蝴蝶男，但是他也是唯一一个不会试图干掉Jensen的人。这在他的家族里可是非常少见的。  
“噢好吧，”会长眨了眨眼睛很快的缓过来，“那就是年轻的家伙们有太过多的雄心壮志了？”  
“我不想杀任何人，”Jensen说，用手揉了一把自己的脸。当他看向会长时，这个男人看起来已经非常困惑了。  
他视线指向他头顶刺客的标志接着回到Jensen身上询问着，“那你到底想要什么？”  
“我想要一个保镖，”Jensen身体微微前倾解释着。  
“你已经解雇Jared了？”会长问，“我是说，这不怪你。他的确无可救药，考虑到他的第一个暗杀任务简直是个灾难——”  
“他的第一个任务目标是我，”Jensen抱怨着，会长点了点头。  
“是的，的确。你是第一个知道他是多么无能的。”  
“我可不会说一个不能杀别人的人叫…无能，”Jensen有些生气但会长再次抬头看了一眼标志然后看向Jensen，眉毛挑起。“好吧，是的，我可以理解为什么你会这样觉得，”他同意，“但是不，我没有解雇Jared，我想为他雇个保镖。”  
“这不符合规定，”会长说，“我们的工作不是这个。”  
“我只是觉得能保护别人免收杀手攻击的最好人选就是杀手，”Jensen说，会长揉了揉自己的下巴看起来甚是感兴趣。  
“是的，的确，”他终于缓慢的点了点头，Jensen可以从他的表情看出来他在估量这主意，他的客户会对Jensen的话起多大的反应。他的眼睛眯起来最终摇了摇头，“不，我们不能这么做，”他说。  
“你可以，事实上，”Jensen说，“你欠我的。”  
“我们竭诚为您服务，我的殿下，”会长怒气冲冲地听起来很愤慨。“我们同意不再对你本人采取进一步的计划，我们的确没有，即使有很多——”  
“是的，是的，我确定，”Jensen打断他，一点也不想知道到底有多少次差点被暗杀，Jared只是单纯的不杀他，那些在Soloi之外被雇佣的刺客可能还在来的路上，Jensen听到过一些风声，“我还没告诉过任何人原因。”  
会长吞咽了一下。在Soloi，信誉就是一切，而事实上暗杀目标失败了，目标还到公会来抱怨，这对声誉造成的影响是毁灭性的，更别提有多尴尬了。“你是说你想为Jared雇一个保镖是吧？”会长温和地说。

***

“这太丢人了，”Jared埋怨着，缩进了他的外衣。这个季节的第一场大雪毫无预兆的降临，Jensen把到裁缝那里去给Jared买一件新大衣记上日程，要有毛茸茸的里衬，还要有ackles的颜色。  
一些合适Jared的身高的衣服。那些正常人尺寸的大衣只能到Jared的膝盖。  
“我只是想保证你的安全，”Jensen说着笑了起来，“这样你才能保证我的安全，”他飞快地补充。Jensen看着他，看起来还是有些郁闷，接着回头看了看那个尾随着他们的瘦小男子。Jensen也注意到那个潜伏在他们身后的人，不得不承认这人看起来比Jared像刺客多了，这才是Jensen想象得出来的会在夜深人静时飞快地割开别人的喉咙保证他们再也醒不过来的人。  
Jensen因为这个想法抖了一下。  
“不只是这样，”Jared说，听起来还是在抱怨，“只是…我知道Milo。我们曾经一起训练过，他也许会觉得这很可笑。”  
“我不在乎他怎么想，”Jensen否认，试图把注意力从Milo身上移开——雪地里发出了一声闷响，然后他拽着什么人走了。Jared仍然皱着眉头盯着他，甚至没有注意到一个带着黑色面具的男人出现在了他们身边。Milo回来前Jared都没注意到那人不见了。“我在乎…”你，Jensen几乎就要说出来但是，“我自己，”最终他说。  
“如果你觉得我很糟糕你可以直接炒了我，”Jared说着动了动他的脚，看着除了Jensen以外的其他东西，他也没看见差点从背后戳进他脖子的箭。Milo做了一个令人印象深刻的跳跃从靴子里抽出匕首打掉了飞过来的箭。Jared看向他时他已经落地站在原位像是已经在那儿呆了好几个小时。  
“我不想解雇你，”Jensen说，“我想…”他犹豫了一会儿终于有了主意，“给你升职，”他说，Jared的眉毛因为惊讶高高挑起。  
“什么？”  
“是的！”Jensen说，打了个响指，“成为我的私人保镖总管。你会是Milo的上司。”  
“那是什么玩意儿？”Jared不确定地询问。  
“这意味着你可以委托别人，”Jensen说，冲Milo的方向挥了挥手。Milo快速移动到一边，那里还有一些潜在的危机。一个男人趴在雪地里举着弩箭，穿得一身雪白，头顶上有一只毛绒兔子，他滚到一边捂住了自己的手。“你可以向Milo分派保镖任务，因为你是上司。”  
“那我的级别比他高？”Jared问，他一笑起来是脸颊两侧会凹陷下深深的酒窝。Jensen看见Milo在Jared身后翻了个白眼。  
“是的，当然，”Jensen点头。  
“好吧，那就不一样了，”Jared高兴地说，Jensen觉得自己有一点眩晕。Jared已经有自己得魅力，他在这几周似乎已经由可爱变得更好看了，“这说得通。”  
“是的，当然，”Jensen说，拍了拍Jared的后背用手抓住了Jared那只没有受伤的手臂。Jared低头冲他微笑起来，Jensen假装咳嗽盖过了Milo发出的不屑的哼声。

第三部分

 

Summary:  
Jared终于证明了自己的价值  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
当一小块阳光照射在Jensen脸上时，他醒了过来。他等着Petr关于他如何在浪费时间的长篇大论但是当他试图踢开被子时，Jared在他上方紧紧的抓着被子。“不，这一点儿都不诡异，”Jensen打了个呵欠。  
“抱歉，”Jared不走心地说，“我只是没法理解你怎么能睡这么长时间的懒觉。”  
“你又和狗狗们玩了，”Jensen推断。Jared汗津津又有些乱七八糟的，还有一股特别的气味儿，这些都是晨间活动的标志。  
Ackles家的猎犬是出名的凶恶，可遇到Jared时一切都变了。在Jared面前，它们都变成了乖狗狗，吐着舌头期待着挠肚子。管理猎犬的人向Jensen抱怨过好几次Jared让这些狗狗们变温顺了，Jensen不得不同意，只能考虑让Jared养一只他自己的这样Jensen才不会觉得太惯着家里的猎犬了。  
“这么早谁会跟我玩呢？”Jared边笑边说，坐在Jensen床的角落上，Jensen默许了Jared自在的行为。这近段时间Jensen已经越来越惯着Jared，他很清楚这样的情感会让自己变得更软弱，这一切也被他的兄弟姐妹看在眼里，但他控制不住。他只能感激Milo能阻止这些暗杀。  
说到这个，“Milo，你在这里吗？”  
Milo从壁炉附近的窗帘后出现把Jared吓了一跳。Milo一直在训练Jared，在Jensen看来因为这些训练Jared的身体变得非常棒，但是显然Milo还保留了自己的一些小诀窍。  
“我希望你不要再这么做了，”Jensen抱怨着，因为他已经和Milo谈过这个问题了。  
“如果我站在门外我就没法从窗户那里出现的人手里保护你，”Milo指出。  
“好吧，Jared在这里，所以你可以出去了，”Jensen说，没错过Milo的白眼，怀疑Jared是不是真的可以对Jensen进行有效的保护。好在Jared没有看见Milo的反应，而是若有所思的看着窗外。  
最终Milo留下了一个小弓箭离开了。Jensen看着他走出了门但是并不确定他是真的离开了。他已经数不清多少次他命令Milo离开他的房间而他又立刻从不知道什么地方出现在里面。  
这令Jensen又安心又有些害怕，Jensen非常高兴暗杀自己的任务是Jared接手的而不是像Milo这样的人。  
“你今天有事儿吗？”Jared问，在床上小小的跳了一下。Jensen明白这是一个暗示，他得容忍着Jared像跟屁虫一样跟着他去每个地方。  
“我不太确定，”Jensen说，“我的工作一般是由Petr告诉我的。”  
“噢，”Jared看起来有些垂头丧气的，“所以我也许不应该把他锁在他的房间里了？”  
“啥？”当Jensen开始有些气急败坏的时候，Petr走进了房间，接着冲Jensen惊喜地眨了个眼。  
“我开玩笑的，”Jared笑着说，让他看起来那么独一无二，或者更精确的说他被Petr追着跑出房间发出了咯咯的笑声发出了像是“叽里呱啦”之类的声音。

***  
Jensen总是很有经济头脑，他喜欢自己保管开销的账本。他们的收入来自不同的资产和投资，但Jensen知道大部分钱都被浪费在了暗杀别人上。  
除非Ackles不那么嗜血。  
Jensen在很早以前就接受这个事实，他是他家里的一个异类，一点没有暴力倾向。他甚至不担心自己因此在这个家族里有着非常不好的名声。这意味着比起其他Ackles他很少对别人发起攻击。  
他比他大多数兄弟姐妹都更聪明，或者别人总是这么告诉他。他看着这几页账笑了起来，因为这其中有大量跟刺客工会的交易，没有任何一个是为了杀别人，而是为了保护他们自己的。  
看上去每个人都模仿他为自己雇了一个杀手当保镖。  
刺客公会的会长甚至给他送了个水果篮当礼物，在过去的一年里为他们的业务开辟了一个新的收入途径。  
当然，Jensen一个都没吃。Milo把整个果篮扔出窗外的时候看起非常开心。

***  
“我有一个主意，”Jared说，他溜到厨房在Jensen对面坐下。Jensen总是喜欢在厨房里吃饭因为家庭晚餐的菜总是不太合他的口味。  
“我会喜欢吗？”  
“是非常有先见之明的，”Jared补充，靠在桌上偷了一块Jensen的面包。Milo从Jensen后面出现，在消失前飞快的放了另一块在他的盘子里。  
“你有计划了吗？”  
“已经完美的呈现在我的脑子里了，”Jared说，Jensen拉长了脸。  
“只要最后我不会满脸都是奶油，”Jensen警告的眯起眼睛，Jared冲他笑起来，脸颊因为塞满了面包看起来鼓鼓的。  
“那是个意外，”他说，接着皱了皱眉，“这个面包尝起来有点意思。”  
“噢上帝，”Jensen叹了口气叫来了医师，在Jared变绿被送出门时怒视着Milo，“我以为你的工作是阻止发生在我生活里的暗杀行为，这难道不包括有毒的面包吗？”  
“那不会造成伤害的，”Milo平静地说，“我厌烦了他老是从你盘子里偷吃的，考虑到我得检查所有东西。这样他以后不会再碰你的食物了。”  
“是你干的？”Jensen瞠目结舌，在去追Jared和掐死Milo之间左右为难。  
他还从来没有这样的冲动，这还挺让人振奋的。  
“长远考虑来这样最好，”Milo说。  
“下次你再有这样的主意时就自己保留着吧，”Jensen怒吼着，把桌上的东西都扫在地上。Milo眨了眨眼睛看起来有些担心，“他受任何伤害同样也会伤到我。（Any harm done to him is done to me.）”  
“好吧，当然，”Milo说着撤退到阴影里。Jensen知道他还在几步之外但是Jensen看不见他了，这说明Milo还没有放弃合约。  
Jensen往Jared治疗的地方跑去。

***

“所以，这个主意，”在Jared恢复意识之后Jensen开口。为了让Jared开心，Jensen已经带他去宠物店跳一只自己的宠物狗狗。Jared正跪在一堆蠕动着的毛茸茸又小小的身躯里一边感叹着一边艰难的选择。  
“我只是在想，”Jared说，两只手每一边抱着一只狗狗露出了期待的表情。Jensen摇了摇头，严厉地举起了一根手指。Jared叹了口气，把两只狗狗放下开始他新的探索。“对于一个一心想要除掉别人的家庭，你能活下来简直是奇迹。”  
Jensen张开嘴，又合上。他想笑，反驳一下Jared的说法，但这是事实。每一个姓Ackles的孩子都被照顾的很好而且有很好的未来规划。当Jared再次从那堆小狗里抱起那只看起来最小最丑的狗狗时，Jensen冲他挑起眉。“这说明…”Jensen想不出着到底意味着什么所以他放弃思考，“你觉得这意味着什么？”  
“这也是我还在思考的，”Jared说，冲Jensen晃了晃那只丑陋的狗狗征求Jensen的同意。它看起来就像一个脾气暴躁的小老头。Jensen叹了口气，点点头因为他不希望Jared失望。“我只是在想，你知道…”  
“勉强通过，好吧，”Jensen点头。当这只狗狗被递到他怀里时他做了个鬼脸。这气味儿真是糟糕透了，“你确定就是这一只？”  
“他很完美，”Jared点头，“他需要我。”  
“他需要洗个澡，”Jensen说，想着洗澡是不是能让这只狗狗看起来好看一些。

***

而这只狗狗看起来还是像一个脾气暴躁的小老头，但至少他闻起来不那么糟糕了。

***

“Tabitha？”Jensen说，在一阵小声的敲击声后他打开了卧室门。他一直在等着他的兄弟姐妹亲自动手，但他可没料到是他第二小的妹妹，“真的？”  
Jared出现在她的身后，Jensen由震惊变得困惑。他看着Jared戳了戳Tabitha，她翻了个白眼。终于她深吸了一口气，飞快地说，“我不想杀了你。”  
“什么？”Jensen问，不确定自己是不是听错了。  
Tabitha看起来像是要说别的什么，但接着她的脸皱起来开始哭泣，眼泪大颗大颗的滚出来。她扑过去抱住Jensen，他在伸手抱住她之前尴尬地扭动了一下，“我…不想…杀了…你，”她在他的胸前啜泣着。  
“我…真是…谢谢了？”他终于说，不确定自己应该做出什么回应。  
“我是说，你在我很小的时候陪我玩过家家，你从来没有告诉过别人我现在睡觉仍然需要火燃着因为我害怕床底下的怪物，”Tabitha继续说着，稍微后仰了一些这样她就可以用湿漉漉的脸看着Jensen，“我不想杀了你，”她强调。  
“但是你的确准备这么做？”Jensen猜测。  
“是我雇的Jared因为我听说过他有多糟糕，”Tabitha继续说，然后扭头对着Jared，“抱歉。”  
“没关系，我知道，”Jared善解人意地说。  
“我以为我就只是这么试试，然后就这样了。我以为有其他人会处理，但我也不想他们这么做。”  
“好吧，我们可以达成合约不杀死对方，”Jensen说，“这可以成为我们的秘密。”  
“我觉得没必要，”Jared插嘴。Tabitha和Jensen都看向他。他耸了耸肩笑起来，“Ackles家族的人都很擅长杀人，所以他们也没法杀死对方。”

***  
下一个出现的是Andrew，他只是叹了口气然后捏了捏自己的鼻梁，看起来一点也不想说出事实，“当然我也不想杀你，”他说，“在你很小的时候每次过节我都会让你骑在我肩上。”  
Reny，只比Jensen小一年，很僵硬的点了点头看起来像是被猎杀了一次。  
Pandora，她有着最糟糕的名声，总是在磨她的刀，但是她笑起来，“如果我真想杀了你，我早就这么做了。”  
Jensen的兄弟姐妹依次过来后，这一天都快结束了，Jensen不得不坐下不然他就要摔倒了，“你知道多久了？”他问，Jared笑起来。  
“在有人雇我时我就想了想，”他承认，“老实说，你应该也怀疑过。”  
“我以为只是某人为了省钱，”Jensen说，接着他们俩都笑起来。  
“Andrew会起草一份协议，Ackles不会伤害家人。它会非常正式。”  
“好吧，我们最好也赶紧让你成为一个Ackles，”Jensen说，有点奇怪Jared的笑容僵硬了。  
“那真是…你真是太好了，”Jared说，Jensen觉得自己胃有些抽搐的不舒服。他一开始以为Jared回应他的感情但显然他错了。“我是说，我以为我的感觉不会得到你的回应，但是我不想你觉得欠了我什么。”  
“你的感觉？”Jensen抓住重点，他破灭的希望又重新扎根。  
“你是我生命里见过的最美好的事物，”Jared脸红了，“我知道我不能下手杀任何人，在进你房间那晚前我就知道，但我在我看见你时我都没法确定。”  
“恩，幸好我在这几个月里隐藏了我的感觉，”Jensen说，而Jared的脸像是被点亮了，“我的生活不再被暗杀骚扰了，所以之后我需要些事情做了。”  
“我可以想到一些事给你做，”Jared说，露出了富有感染力的笑容。


End file.
